Heavy Rain
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Sequel to Rain. Max and Alex, now dating in a relatively secret relationship, deal with life after the events that had occurred a few months back with a delusional, twisted Justin. Malex; Incest. Visit my profile for information on updates.
1. A Fresh Start

**Heavy Rain**

**Author's Note**

I do not watch the show at all. If anything is missing majorly that would be in the show, then this story is obviously in an alternate universe. I am just being creative. I'll try to update this quickly if I get a lot of good feedback, seeing as how I'm really disappointed in how short this chapter ended up.

* * *

It was currently pouring outside of the Russo household. 'Man, why does it have to rain every night around this place? I ought to talk Mom and Dad into moving…,' Max Russo thought, now fifteen years of age. He was currently lying on his bed, flipping through pages of a random Spiderman comic book that he owned. He was always a fan of the Marvel Super Heroes. He was currently trying to get over his fear of thunderstorms, content and happy with the way his life was. He had two loving parents who were open minded and caring, a somewhat wise older sister who he was actually _dating_ with their parents approval of course, and his mentally deranged older brother Justin who had been locked away at a mental asylum. The Russo household had received a letter about Justin's recovery progress; he was about to be moved out of the asylum, back to the mental hospital where he was first sent and would be given counseling. That somewhat cleared a few negative thoughts that had been roaming Max's mind for the past two months after Justin had attacked him and his older sister Alex. You do not just suddenly feel fine inside after your brother tries to kill you due to his love for your sister. Suddenly, he hears a knock on his door, prompting him to close his comic and place it carelessly beside him.

"Come in," he said loud enough for the person to hear. In came Alex, wearing a pretty-looking nightgown that their mother, unbeknownst to Max and their father Jerry, who the latter would have thrown an absolute fit if he found out, had bought it for Alex for her 18th birthday even though it wasn't for a couple of months. She had talked her into it after seeing the gown while out spending some quality time with her mother. Teresa knew what Alex's intentions were, but she had eventually grown to the relationship that her children had and thought it would not hurt for an early birthday present. Max's heartbeat raised a little as he looked at his older sister/girlfriend, who was smiling cutely at him. She was barefoot with just her matching underwear and gown on.

"Like what you see?" she playfully asked him, giggling. Max casually smiled at her before she closed his door, moving to sit on the side of his bed. Her hand made its way to her little brother's head, roaming her fingers through his hair. "How are you holding up?" she asked, referring to his constant bad thoughts his experience gave him from day-to-day.

"I'm doing better. That letter we got kind of made a difference… you?"

Alex sighed, still playing with Max's hair. "It's whatever to me. I lost a lot of respect and admiration for our _"brother"_ that day, so it doesn't really make a difference to me," Her words were true; after that day, she really did not want anything to do with her crazy older brother.

"Alright Alex," Max says as he wraps his arms around his sister's waist, pulling her against his chest with a hug. With him lying down and her sitting up, it was a perfect cuddling position in his mind. Alex smiled down at Max who innocently returned the smile, and then Alex leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Mom is keeping Dad from checking up on us after I spent nearly half an hour convincing her to let me spend the night with you… That is, if you don't mind," Alex told him as she changed her position, laying on her stomach beside her brother. She knew he would love to have her any night, but she "digged" the trivial talk. Max dawned a happy little boy grin, now running his fingers through Alex's hair, moving his hand down to her back, making her softly moan.

"Mm… would you mind rubbing my back?" she asked, to which Max answered by leaning down and kissing her on the earlobe, causing her to giggle. His hand found its way down to her bottom, rubbing her cheeks softly which caused his groin to throb. "Easy there cowboy, aren't you going a little fast?"

"Please?" was all Max would say, innocently grinning at his girlfriend when she eyed over to him. She helplessly sighed and smiled at him, sliding down off the bed to where Max was staring straight at her.

"Here you go, baby brother," she said, using the sibling talk as a form to turn Max on. She knew the forbidden act of incest was a guilty pleasure for her brother/boyfriend, and frankly it somewhat turned her on as well, just not nearly as much as him. As Max watched on, Alex hooked her hands onto her gown, lifting it over her head, revealing her underwear clad body. Max gulped deep as his body was kicking into his _mood_, rubbing his crotch as he continued staring at his sister who had a teasingly blank expression. Next, it as her bra to come off; however, she covered her breasts with her left forearm while the clothing fell to the ground. Max whimpered somewhat, causing Alex to grin. Slowly she started moving her arm away to reveal her ample breasts to her brother.

Max licked his lips, "They look bigger than before…," which caused Alex to humorously chuckle before bending over, her ass on the opposite side of where Max wanted it to be as she lowered her panties down to her feet, giving Max a naughty smirk before stepping out of them. As she rose up, she made a playful pose for her boyfriend.

"Do you want this?" she playfully said while grinning. Max quickly pulled his pajama bottoms down to his ankles along with his camouflage boxers, his cock springing up in the air. Alex smirked down at her brother, her eyes glued to his dick. Suddenly a loud "bang" was heard outside, where thunder boomed. Alex changed her expression and looked cautiously as Max who had his teeth gritted, eyes shut tight with his hands squeezing his head through his hair. "Are you… okay?" she asked him.

Max looked up at her, almost quivering. He was trying to remain calm; it "phobia" as some would call it really embarrassed him, and he did not want to look like a coward in front of his…"Partner". "Yeah… I'm fine. Come on into bed with me," he said, his voice almost monotone. Alex sighed before moving to the opposite side of the bed, maneuvering her legs under the blankets, which Max was laying on. Max smiled at her for a moment; the closer she got to him, the less he thought about the heavy downpour. Alex moved her hands underneath the covers and pulled off her pair of panties, dangling them in front of her little brother/boyfriend.

"Come get some, kiddo," she said with a little laugh and moving her other hand to play with his short hair, knowing it would playfully irk him. Max scrunched up his nose before placing his body on top of his sister, making sure she knew he was dominate.

"You should know by now…," he started off slowly, his voice and pace changing seductively and quiet. He kissed her gently before finishing his sentence, with Alex's eyes closing in her ecstasy. "…I'm not your _little_ brother anymore."

"Why don't you make me remember that after tonight…?" she countered back, sounding just as quiet and seductive as he had. Max's hormones went into overdrive, pushing his hand straight down under the blankets as he shoved his index and middle fingers into his sister. She immediately squealed with her neck arched back and her eyes shut tight, gritting her teeth. "Oh yeah, right there!" she encouraged. Being on outer layer of blankets while his partner was on the inner layer made Max's job a little hard, but he kept going. He was somewhat interested in seeing if he can make Alex climax with just his fingers.

"Do you like my fingers, Allie?" he said, using a cute nickname that he had just recently felt comfortable with using. Normally it would have annoyed Alex if anybody else had called her that, but she usually let Max do and say damn near as he pleased.

"Yes! Yes, please, keep going," she said with a continuous moan as her brother unremittingly shoved his fingers back and forth into her private area. His fingers were soaked, and he loved it. A smirk grew wide on his face while Alex grabbed the bed sheets. She wasn't like any ordinary girl or woman ever since she had practiced and preformed a spell for her… _vaginal_ area to have a major increase in sensitivity to make things more interesting with her newfound boyfriend. Eventually, she had her release after Max's devoted onslaught to her core. Kinkily, Max pulled out his fingers and sucked them dry, while Alex bit her fingernail seductively. "Your turn, big boy," she said to him.

Max smiled sincerely as he stood to the side of the bed, pulling down his pajama bottoms along with his boxers to expose his semi-erect cock to his sister/girlfriend. This made Alex contemplate on what Max was planning, but he gently moved his hand to the back of her head; now she got the idea. She moved her face close to her brother's member, taking it in her hand as she licked up the tip, taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently. Max moaned intimately as Alex swirled her tongue around the tiny hole at the tip. Cautiously, he started to bob her head back and forth on his cock after it was erect enough, feeling her wet lips intermingle with the rest of his shaft.

Alex's eyes cutely stared up at her brother, her gagging noises in which turning Max on even more and making his member throb in her mouth. The physical and mental pleasure he was receiving was increasing by the second. Hoping that his sister would not mind, he increased his pace and went quicker and deeper down her throat, making her gag even louder. At this point Max couldn't care less if his parents heard and neither did Alex; she wanted her boyfriend's cum in her mouth and she received it. The white gooey liquid went all into her throat, with some coming down her tongue. She swallowed what she could before smiling wickedly at her brother.

"You better charge up some stamina in about ten minutes, Max..."

* * *

The next morning, Alex had woken up by a few knocks at the door. "Max, are you awake honey? You're going to be late for school!" It was their mom. Alex had a good idea that their mother would not mind them sleeping together; it was actually their father. It was a bit uncharacteristic on both of their parts; she thought it would be the other way. Max also expected his mother to be the one to react harshly by their… _affair_-turned-relationship, but it seemed like she grew to approve of it for some weird reason.

Slowly moving to her feet and pulling a blanket from the bed to cover herself, she nervously opened the door. "H-Hi mom…" Teresa's eyes opened wide for a second before the mother chuckled.

"You and Max must have been having some fun last night… did you wear him out?" she says with a tiny laugh,Alex blushed and looked down at her feet. Awkward moments were never anyone's thing, but it felt even more embarrassing for her as her cheeks turned as red as a brick.

"Mom…," she whimpered, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Have you remembered to take your pills and use protection?"

"Yes mom… um, do you want me to wake him up and tell him to get ready?"

"Yes baby. Were you wearing your gift I bought for you?" her mother asked with an innocent smile that had a hint of excitement. This really was not making Alex's blush or awkward feelings go away.

"Yes mom…" she said again, this time with a little smile, still nervously looking down at her feet.

"Here hija, here is his lunch money. Make sure to give it to him before he leaves," Teresa told her with a warm loving smile before turning around and walking away. Alex shook the awkwardness out of her system before going over to Max who was still fast asleep in his bed. She did not want to disturb him, but her mom would kill her if she did not wake him up. After shaking him a few times, his dazed eyes popping open.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Alex says with a cute smile, dropping the bed sheets around her now that they were alone. Even in his weary state, Max's brain worked hard to wake up enough to acknowledge her and smile back lovingly. He pats the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit down beside him, which she does. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"I love you," he tells her, burying his face against her thighs, near her vaginal area innocently.

"I love you too." For a moment, there was silence. Worried that Max was falling back asleep, the elder sister shook her brother again, making him jolt away from her in surprise.

"Alright… alright, I'm up." Alex smiles at him as he hops out of bed, moving to his closet to find clothes for school. "I'm not going to even bother with a shower. I'm too tired." Alex blinked and looked around for her underwear and gown around the floor, dressing herself along with her brother/boyfriend.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt that much. It doesn't reek of sex in here too bad," she said with a giggle, finding and pulling her panties on her smooth legs.

"It's bullshit how you got to graduate early. I can't wait until I'm done with this shit," Max vulgarly exclaimed as he tugs on some worn jeans up to his waist. Alex sighed and offered him a loving smile as began to hook her bra back on her chest.

"It'll go by quicker than you think, honey." Max smiled at the name she called him. With her usual attitude, it was a real treat to be called "honey" or be talked to with that kind of love. After he gets his hooded sweatshirt and his shoes slipped on, he moves to her to place his lips tenderly against hers, sucking on her bottom lip.

"See you when I get home, Lex," he said with a final smirk before heading out his bedroom door, bracing for the long walk to school in that damned rain.


	2. Work Payoffs

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know, took me awhile to update if anyone kept track of the story. I'm just a heavy procrastinator like everyone else is. Difference between myself and other writers is that I vow to actually finish what I start, even if it does take me forever and the story ends up in a complete mess… enjoy chapter two! Also, I would recommend signing up before leaving reviews so I can reply to you when an expected update would be. Just a heads up my friends.

Max had been having a horrible day at school. All he could think about was being around Alex and finally it was 3:20. Directly after hearing the school bell ring, he quickly gathered up his items on his desk and from his locker before stopping dead in his tracks after seeing the major downpour outside still going on. 'Great, more shit for me.'

"Man, another day in this rain!" he could hear one of the school kids say as the person tightly hooded himself before running out the school double doors.

'Fuck that,' Max thought with a grin appearing on his face. He went off and found a safe spot in the boy's bathroom. He quickly pulled his well-concealed wand out of his backpack and performed a spell to teleport him to his family living room. Finding that it was empty, Max dropped his backpack beside the couch before plopping down onto it, ready to perform his after-school ritual of lazily dazing on the couch. On some occasions, Alex would be there waiting for him, but not today. 'Damn it, she must be working at the sub shop. I wonder when she's going to find a real job…' he wondered, gritting his teeth at the thought while relaxing his head in his arms with his ankles propped up against the opposite armrest. Sadly he was all too soon interrupted from his concentrated thoughts.

"Did you use magic to keep from going out in this rain again, son?" Max heard. He annoyingly looked back to see his dad with his work apron on and his arms crossed firmly against his chest.

"Yeah, no way I was going out in that mess," he told his father boldly before assuming his earlier position, begging to God that he wouldn't be told to go to the substation.

"Well son, we need you at the substation. We're jam-packed full of customers and your mother and Alex can't handle it all by their selves."

'Fuck!' was the instant thought that blasted through the sixteen-year-olds brain. 'I bet they are overloaded because of you just keeping track of the money instead of helping them out, lazy bastard. Oh well; at least I'll get to see Alex earlier than expected.' he continued to think to himself. "Okay dad…," he said before getting off of the couch, following his dad out of the Loft and down to the substation. Max was quickly given an apron.

"Change of plans today. Your mother's back is hurting her again and she didn't feel like washing dishes in the back so she switched roles with Alex, so you're gonna be washing dishes with her. Try to focus on your job and not your sister, son" his dad said sternly but with a smile. Max tried to hold back an unmanly blush as he wraps his apron around his waist, moving to the back where his sister was washing dishes.

"Hey dork," she says with a grin on her face. Alex calling him a dork had been a normal sibling thing for him his entire life, but the grin she gave him was anything but sisterly. Max smiled happy to finally get to see her today, moving to her as he wrapped his arms around her apron-covered waist and kissed her behind the neck.

"Hey," was all Max could think to say, sounding somewhat nonchalant despite his happiness to be around Alex as he looked down at her hands underneath the water and sink. "You'd think we'd have a dish washer by now."

"I know, right?" Alex replies with an annoyed sigh, tilting her head back to catch some of Max's lips with hers. "I hate this crap. Mom should have taken some Advil or something so she'd be back here instead of me," she says with heavy frustration in her emotion. Max tenderly pulled her away from the sink before giving her a proper kiss, smiling as he held her soaked wrists in his hands. She looked down at his hands on her wrists before back up at him, uncharacteristically blushing. "Max… we're supposed to be working, little bro." Max's expression turned disappointed before a minute but he resumed his smile.

"Yeah, doesn't mean we can't fool around while we work though," he told her as he desirably pressed his lips down against hers. Alex whimpered a bit being afraid of getting into trouble with their parents and/or really messing up at work, but she let her new lover explore her mouth just for the moment to satisfy him out of the love she had for Max. A few moments later with Alex's back pushed against the countertop having her tongue sucked on inside of her brother's mouth, she decided that was enough for the moment. Gently pressing her hands against her little brother's shoulders, she pushed him back reassuringly with an adoring smile.

"Not right now, Maxie. We need to get to work," she told him, being a little stern. He sighed and smiled at her as an idea popped in his head. Moving behind her, he moves his arms on top of his sisters, grabbing her hands under the water as she held a soaped-up plate.

"How about this? We're working and I get to hold you this way," he tells her as he takes a whiff of her hair, smiling like a horny teenager. Alex sighed, finding no way to reason with him. It wasn't as if she had a problem with it, she wanted him to hold her as much as he did. She was just afraid of their parents punishing them for "slacking off" on their jobs.

"Fine, you win," she told him with a little chuckle to let him know she wasn't angry with him. Their hands moved back and forth to wash the plates, smiles on the taboo lovers' faces. Eventually running out of plates after about an hour, Max saw his spot-on opportunity to speak up on something that had been bugging him for the past few minutes.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's the one making the subs ever since Justin left?" Max had no idea due to him being a dish washer.

"Dad's been covering that part," she tells him, scrunching her nose up without Max detecting it after hearing their older brother's name. It still hurt her the way her brother "turned out", but she still had Max and was very thankful for that. Max smirked somewhat before kissing his sister right at the sweet spot at the crook of her neck.

"And I thought he was being a lazy bastard counting the profits all this time. Since we don't have anything to do right now, want to have some fun?" he asked. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. It was if Max just would not give up until he got some. To be fair, she found it cute and not that bad, just a little irritating under the pressure her parents/bosses gave her while under the clock.

"And just how are we supposed to do anything? Mom could walk in at any moment with some dirty plates," she countered. Suddenly she felt Max gently grope her chest, but she just remained tranquil for him, sighing. If this had been two years ago she would have beat the shit out of him.

"We could say we need a bathroom break," he replied. Alex narrowed your eyes her eyes at how… dumb her brother sounded, to be blunt.

"Yeah Max, we both just suddenly have to use the bathroom at the same time. Even if we did go we wouldn't have enough time to do anything. I already told you that we can mess around after the shop closes so try to think of baseball or something you little horn dog." Max sighed. The store would not close for another two or three hours; he could not keep track of it really. He let go of his sister completely and just edged away from her, sharing a peaceful glance with her before looking around the kitchen, hoping the time would pass by very quickly.

Eventually Max's "hell" as he considered it was over, and his parents had let him and his sister off work after the shop had closed for the day and all of their dishes had been washed. After discarding their aprons, Max quickly nudged Alex at her shoulder, catching her attention. Alex waved off at her mellow parents to let them know they were going back to the Loft with Max showing no concern about them as the two stepped away out of the kitchen. Alex grinned at a seemingly emotionless Max as he looked up the stairs, wanting to take his sister up to a more private area. Then an idea finally hit her brain on why Max was acting the way he has been ever since he got home.

"Did you have a bad day at school?" Alex asked him, rubbing her hand against his arm. Max was usually pretty casual and went by his sister's lead when it came to their sexual activities unless he had a bad day or had been hurt emotionally somehow, which lead to Alex believing something was bothering her boyfriend with how necessitating he's been acting over her since he's got home.

"It's nothing." Alex automatically could tell Max was lying, but he did not feel the need to discuss his problem with her right now. At the moment all he wanted was her love. To make love to her and to fill the shitty void he had from being talked down to by his teachers and almost getting into a fight with his gym coach. He would have attacked the bastard if he didn't have any control over his senses, but that deserves an explanation for another time. "Can we go to your room now or something?" he said, trying to sound casual. He still didn't want to make himself look stupid in front of her despite the strong bond and relationship they had.

"Yeah, I did say we could. Anything for my little boyfriend," she playfully says with a smile, sticking her hand out for her brother. Max chuckled at Alex, blushing faintly from above as he was already on the second stair. He took his sister's hand and started to lead her to her room in a typical idealistic teenage style.

"So… what do you want to do fi-" Max tried to say as he stood in his sister's room before playfully being knocked down on his back on her bed. Alex grinned before climbing up on top of her brother, straddling him and placed her hands on his chest. Max could have easily knocked her off, but he kind of enjoyed being submissive from time to time with her. _Only_ her, though.

"Remember that time you spanked me when we first started fooling around?" Alex mentioned with her eyebrow quirked and a smirk on her face. Max continued blushing and bit his lip.

"Yeah…" he anxiously starts, wondering where this was going to. Somewhere in the back of his mind however he was incredibly thrilled to see his sister in control, with his cheeks flattering a deep red. Alex giggles as she pulls her top over her head, licking her lips playfully as she exposes her bra to her brother. Max was starting to feel his entire body grow flush as he grew rigid in his pants, his sister's groin being pressed down on it. Alex could easily feel Max's erection and moved her hand behind her back, undoing her bra as she carelessly through it to the floor before sensually moving her leg from his side, off of the bed. With a grin she moved to lock the door, her eyes not disconnecting with Max's. After the door was locked she unbuttoned her dark skinny jeans, sliding them off of her slender hips and legs along with her provocative thong. In Max's mind his thoughts were going on about how she managed to get so many dirty undergarments, but snapped out of it as she kicked her shoes off, stepping out of her bottoms to move back to him.

"Are you going to be a good baby brother for me?" Alex teased, rubbing her hand against the bulge in his jeans. Max grunted a bit and narrowed his eyes, desperately wanting his dick released.

"Yeah… sure, just get me out of these fucking clothes," he cursed, anxiously wanting his girlfriend. Alex just seemed to be very intrigued at the situation, chuckling at him before hoping back on her bed, rubbing her foot against his ankle as her hand slid under Max's oversized jeans, grabbing his stiff member in her hand and squeezed tightly, causing him to holler in surprised pleasure and a bit of pain with how rough she was. His hand moved to Alex's head, running his fingers through her short hair before going down to her back. She smiled innocently at him before moving her hand up and down, pumping his cock from what she could under his jeans before deciding to unbutton and slide them down to his thighs with his boxers. Licking her lips, her hand moved back to his stiff cock, jerking it slowly. Max let out a soft moan as he moved his hand away from Alex, running his fingers through his own hair from the sensation he was feeling. "Yeah, keep it up Alex," he said softly, eyeing at her hand working his shaft.

She smiled sweetly at him before turning the smile into a rowdy grin, moving her head down as her lips grasped onto the head of his cock. Max moaned quietly as he felt the wet lips of his sister on him as she moved her mouth down, taking more of his cock into her while swirling her tongue around the head. Max moved one of his hands from his head back to his sister's head, running his fingers through her delicate hair in approval of her work on his cock. She seemed to enjoy his gesture as she started bobbing her head quicker. The sounds of her wet mouth making contact with his cock could be heard easily. "Shit Alex, I'm about to blow," Max states as he tightens his grip on her hair. She removes her mouth from his cock before taking his hand by the wrist, pinning it beside of his head while doing the same to his other hand.

"Let's see how long you can go, horsey," she says with a fun-loving smirk, swinging her leg to the other side Max as she lowers herself down onto his member. Max scrunches up his eyes and nose as he feels her wet, smooth labia on the sides of his cock and his head pushing into her vagina. He gritted his teeth tightly when she was all the way on him, as she placed her hands firmly down on his chest. He eyed down at her beautifully manicured red fingernails before Alex gripped tightly at his shirt, starting to sway her hips around on his cock. "Oh God yes, you're putting me on top more often," she cooed as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure. Max slid his hands to his sister's hips as his eyes glued to her breasts. They obviously weren't big enough to make a continuous bounce, but they jiggled perfectly.

At 9:30 PM, Max was still lying in bed with his sister after having just finished making love to her (in some sense) with his boxers and jeans pulled back on to avoid their parents finding them in the nude, with Alex having put on her pajamas considering they were in her room. Her pervious clothes were piled up at a corner and her arms were wrapped around her younger brother/boyfriend from behind, smiling as she smelled his hair. It wasn't a very "clean" scent, but it was Max's scent. Max also had a smile on his face, one arm under a pillow and the other on top of his sister's hand lovingly. Their session wasn't exactly what he had planned, but it was certainly something he enjoyed. Soon the young lovers are interrupted from their soothing embrace as Alex's phone went off by her nightstand.

"Ugh," she groaned, annoyed that she had to let go of her brother to check who was calling. As she rose up, Max curiously moved his head around to see who was calling. In his mind he was always unwillingly paranoid over Alex's social activity, worried that she may be talking to some cute guy or doing something he found distasteful. When Alex looked at the number, she didn't recognize it, but answered it anyway in her own curiosity. "Hello?"

"…Hey Alex. It's Justin."


	3. The Memory Remains

**Chapter 3**

**Feel free to look up some of the words I've used here that you don't understand. I sure had to. Make sure to be signed in when you review!**

* * *

Alex lay in her bed at midnight, rain constantly hitting her window. The cold, silky feel of her sheets on her bare feet and legs relaxed her as her arms clung to one pillow and her head sunk into another. With her eyes closed thoughts roamed throughout her brain and she felt as if she was trying to collect them all to sort out for a logical solution; a trait her older brother has and would still be doing had he not gone insane. She didn't even know if he was or not; she was too conflicted.

_"Justin?! What the fuck do you want?! How did you get a phone?!" Max said angrily into the cell phone. He snatched the phone from Alex as soon as he had faintly heard his brother's voice and name. Alex's eyes shot open immediately and her fingers clung to her hair from surprise and incredible unease. Her teeth locked up and she worriedly stared at Max, grabbing her blankets. Max could hear his brother breathing on the other end of the phone, as if he had to think of something right to say._

_ "Max… calm down, I'm sorry. Listen, something was wrong with me back there. I wasn't the same person I've been and I've changed. Pl-"_

_ "Bullshit!" Max cut him off. Alex almost started shaking, biting her lip hard. She missed the old Justin, but after the events that had transpired those two months ago she had hoped she wouldn't have to hear from him for a very long time if not for the rest of her life. "What you did back then was horrible, you asshole! I don't believe a damn thing you're saying," Max harshly replied to him. His breathing was quicker and his heart beating from anxiety and anger._

_ "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I didn't expect you to believe me, but at least let me say what I called to say in the first place. The asy-"_

_ "I don't give a fuck what you have to say," Max once again cut him off before closing the cell phone shut, ending the conversation. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her hands around Max's waist, sinking her head against the back of his hair as he planted his hands on the lamp table beside the bed in attempt to relax._

_ "What did he want?" Alex slowly asked. Max grits his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He almost felt jealous. A little spark went off in his brain that Justin could somehow be competition for Alex. He almost laughed at the thought before putting it away, sighing. It wasn't like Alex had a major incest fetish and of all people, Justin had to be on the bottom of the list of family members she would want. Besides, she's already got a loving boyfriend. Himself._

_ "You heard me cut the conversation before he could finish. I don't know what he wanted and I don't want anything to do with that son of a bitch anymore," he said in frustration. Alex propped herself up with her hands on Max's toned shoulders. She wanted to speak up about how Max contradicted himself by calling his own mother a bitch, but knew it wasn't the right situation. Max soon turned to kiss his sibling/girlfriend before smiling and standing up, moving to get his clothes on. Alex's heart almost sunk._

_ "Where are you going?" she anxiously and worriedly asks, not even bothering to look back at her phone or think about Justin at the moment._

_ "I need to take a walk. Collect my thoughts or whatever."_

_ "Max, it's dark out and almost 10:00 PM…" Alex said, desperately trying to keep her brother out of harm's way. Max sadly shook his head as he finished pulling his clothes back on._

_ "I've got your number. I'll call if anything happens," he says before walking out the bedroom door, unintentionally leaving her lonely and worried. Alex tries to hold back any tears as the thought of Justin starts to slither into her head, but none the less forces herself to look out of her window even naked to watch Max and make sure he left the apartment safely. After a few minutes he walked out in his jeans and hoodie. He must've thought she would be checking on him as he glanced up at her, a great deal of feet below her before giving her a reassuring smile before walking off. Alex sighed and fell back onto her bed, gripping at her sheets in anger and completely kicking Justin out of her thoughts for the time being._

Alex opened her eyes, not being able to sleep with the flashback roaming her head. Justin hadn't called back and she was, as well as Max, curious as to how Justin had access to a phone. Had he been let out? Wouldn't their family have received a notification of some sort? She felt pissed off because she didn't know. The only assuring thing for her right now was that knowing Max had gotten home safe. He didn't stay the night with her like she wanted, but she knew he probably needed a night to think to himself. He had peeked his head through the door around an hour after he left. Alex had stayed awake to make sure he had come home safely. They exchanged their good nights after Max informed her that he didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon and was going to hang out downstairs to watch television.

"Why do my brothers have to be such idiots?" Alex said to herself in pure frustration as she sat up. She didn't mean it at all towards Max, but right now she was upset with how he reacted. She understood though. He was a male though and had a bit of a unique bond that had been damaged, and now this seemed like it was salt in the wound. Looking around the room, Alex decided that sleeping wasn't going to happen. She got out of her nice warm bed and headed towards her closet, wrapping her body up in a purple night down to walk downstairs.

"Hey," she calmly said to Max from the stairs. He was in his boxers and shirt with his soaked jeans and hoodie laid out beside the couch. He looked up at her and blushed; she looked beautiful in that gown.

"Hey. I'm… sorry about the whole thing," he said. It didn't fit the entire situation very well, but neither paid much attention. Alex came down the stairs and sat next to Max, wrapping her arm around his shoulders before kissing his cheek tenderly.

"It's okay Max. To be honest, I don't really blame you for the way you acted after what he's done. I just don't want things to get so chaotic and for everything to be calm…," she said as she buried her face into his arm and chest. Max ran his fingers through his older sister's hair before gently lifting her face up by the chin and giving her a kiss, tugging at the bottom lip with his own once he retracted. He licked his lips in satisfaction as he grinned at her, making Alex smile amorously

"Should we tell mom and dad?" he asked her anxiously. Alex sighed and moved her forehead into the palm of her hand, frustratingly thinking. With a groan, she says; "It'd be for the best, but let's wait on it until sometime tomorrow when we're both ready." Max nodded in agreement, before looking down at Alex's gown, his sexual appetite growing at the sight. Alex noticed that his cock become so erect that it was sticking out of the hole in his boxers. Max blushed but Alex smiled sweetly as she took his member into her hand.

"I'm sorry Maxie, did I do this?" she says innocently as her hand strokes the lengths of his cock, making it grow fully erect within seconds. Max leaned his head back against the couch as he ran his hand against his sister's slick gown. He moaned softly before she leaned over to press her lips against his, still stroking his dick. Soon Max broke the kiss however.

"Should we be doing this here? Mom or dad could wake up and decide to come downstairs or something," he worriedly asks. Alex smirks and smashes her mouth back onto her brother's, but with more force as she pushes him on his back before propping herself on top of him, knee's bent and toes curled.

"Then they can watch or go back upstairs. I want to fuck," she said with her old rebel personality starting to slip up. She moved her hands down to the bottom of her night gown before pulling it over her head, now completely nude which caused Max's cock to throb from the sight and anticipation of fucking the beautiful older girl.

"Sounds kinky to me…," Max replies as he lowers his boxers down off of his feet once Alex rose up slightly for him to do so, before lowering herself down onto his cock. Her fingernails dug into his tank top, gritting her teeth as she rocked her pussy around his stiff member.

"Get that shirt off," she told him, which he quickly obliged and lifted it over his head so that his toned upper body was in her view. She licked her lips as she leaned down to kiss her brother once more, her hands roaming his curly hair. Max in his sexual impulse forced his tongue past his sister's lips, flicking it against her own tongue. Alex closed her eyes along with Max as she moaned inside of his mouth before he started sucking her entire tongue into his mouth, his moan's growing louder. It was minutes before Alex was able to break the kiss to raise up, planting her hands firmly on her brother's chest to help her bounce herself on his cock

"Fuck…," he softly said with his teeth grinding. Moving his hands behind her, he grabbed her firm ass cheeks and dug his nails into her skin, making her lean her head back with her breasts bouncing in front of him. "Keep going, make me cum with your tight pussy…," he tells her with sexual lust. Alex whimpered at his words as she was getting more turned on by the second with her pussy throbbing and clenched onto his cock. Soon Max had taken complete control, turning her around on her back, pounding into her with fierce thrusts as her legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

"I-I'm going to cum, fuck baby brother!" she squealed, using the term to egg him on. Soon Max could feel her nails dig deeply into his back, making him and her both grunt as he could feel her cum, Alex repeatedly moaning, whimpering and squealing. He grinned wildly at his accomplishment, but it took some strength for him to break free from his sister's legs so that he could pull out, stroking his member with sexual animalistic passion flowing through his body as he came onto her stomach and breasts. Alex whimpered innocently for the sole attempt at turning her brother on. Her head and hair were sprawled out against the arm rest of the couch as Max collapsed on top of her. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke, with Max just breathing against his sister's neck.

"You're so damn good at this stuff," Alex cutely says with an ardent giggle. Max smiled tenderly before forcing himself off of his sister, going for his clothes.

"Think we can go out tomorrow? I'd like it if we could go to the movies or something," he says as he pulls his boxers back on as well as his tank top. Alex tries to wipe some of the semen off of her chest and stomach onto her hand as she grabs her gown with the other, preparing to head straight to the bathroom.

"I'd like that," she says as she glanced back at Max with a smile, her back turned and her nicely shaped ass in his view. Max smiled at the sight as he watched her make a squinted face at the "goo" on her hand, heading upstairs to wash it off. He soon followed, planning to make his way to his own room in hopes of sleeping without the thought of his older brother wrecking his brain.


End file.
